This invention relates to the field of hydrogen generators.
Among the problems in the use of demand responsive hydrogen generators is that of a sudden requirement made on the water vapor such that water instead of the water vapor could be drawn into direct contact with the fuel, thus causing a malfunction. This is an improvement over the gas generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,712, invented by one of the co-inventors of the present invention.